Silent Snowfall
by unimaginee
Summary: Ruby gives her girlfriend her birthday present but is sadden when she cant give her the thing she wants the most. White rose. deaf!Weiss. Oneshot.


_Silent Snowfall._

* * *

Ruby silently pushed open the door, letting the cool air from the hallway drift into the room. She looked across the room and saw the snowy head of hair sat down at the desk, She didn't notice the cold which Ruby was thankful for. With faint footsteps Ruby made her way over to the other side of the room. Looking down at the girl Ruby smiled fondly. Ruby tapped her lightly on the shoulder and as the older girl was turning around, Ruby leaned forward and placed a fragile, lingering kiss on her ice queen.

Weiss recoiled silently at the sudden, and rather intimate, contact. Her face lit up a brilliant red which Ruby could never get enough of. Weiss' expression was stern but the slowly fading blush that was spread across her face made her look less intimidating and more unbelievably cute. Weiss' hands were sent into a flurry of movement, each one sharp and precise.

"_I've told you before Ruby, don't surprise me like that."_

Ruby's hand moved in response, but her movements weren't as precise as Weiss'. They were sluggish but careful and meaningful.

"_Oh, come on. I know you like it."_

Weiss just pouted and looked away, knowing that what Ruby said was true enough she didn't feel like arguing back. Out of the corner of her eye Weiss saw Ruby's hands start up again and decided that ignoring her would be a bit too far.

"_Anyway that doesn't matter right now." _Weiss looked up at Ruby slightly confused, but Ruby just continued, _"Happy Birthday Weiss!" _Ruby's hands were erratic at this point, full of excitement and joy.

Weiss just inaudible sighed as she was pulled from the seat. _"I don't get why you get all excited over things like this." _She saw Ruby deflate slightly but still wearing a smile that sent a wave of warmth all throughout Weiss' being.

"_Weiss...please don't ruin this" _

Weiss' expression softened considerably, and Ruby's smile just grew wider as it did.

"_Fine, if it means that much to you"_

Ruby literally jumped for joy as Weiss signed out what she had to say. After clapping her hands together loudly to calm herself down, Ruby reach into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver necklace. Holding it up to Weiss' face Ruby let it dangle between the two girls.

After inspecting the necklace closely Weiss saw that a silver rose hung loosely on the chain, a small but genuine smile tugged at Weiss' lips. Weiss inspected Ruby's expression and she finally understood why Ruby was so excited. Ruby's eyes were full of happiness, her smile was warm and loving. That look alone meant the world to Weiss.

Ruby motioned Weiss to turn around and carefully wrapped the necklace around Weiss' neck

"_Now i'll always be with you" _Ruby signed out shyly.

Weiss shook her head gently at Ruby's comment _"Ruby that extremely cheesy...but thank you"_

After gazing at the necklace, Ruby's hands continued, _"Happy birthday Weiss, I love you."_

As Weiss followed Ruby's hands she noticed her movements where heavy, shaky and unsure. After interpreting Ruby's sign her heart spread up. Weiss felt herself tense slightly as a warmth spread all though out her body. She felt pure happiness swell within her.

Weiss replied without hesitation, her hands as steady as rocks.

"_I love you too Ruby."_

Weiss gazed up into Ruby's eyes. They where full of unshed tears. Weiss just reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace. She felt Ruby shudder against her own body, and she could feel the vibrations of her heart pounding in her chest. She felt warm tears land on her shoulder and Ruby's warm breath tickle her ear.

"Im sorry..." Ruby took a deep breath before continuing. "...Im sorry Weiss" her speech was panicked and hurt. Her breaths were short, she felt lumps form in her throat as she choked on her words.

Weiss felt Ruby's hold on her tighten as the desperate breaths brushed past her ear. Weiss slowly rubbed Ruby's back in a calming manner. She felt helpless, unable to comfort Ruby with words at times like this. It was either hold Ruby, or pull away and talk to her. Weiss felt one last breath gently push past her ear.

"Im sorry I can't give you what you want the most."

"Im sorry you'll never be able to hear my voice."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really short but i've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now so I just decided to go with it. If you didn't figure it out already any speech that was in italics was sign language. also sorry its really short, i could of added more but i felt like it didn't need anything else and i didn't what to stretch the idea out too much.**

**Criticism is welcomed but lets try not hurt my feeling here.**


End file.
